<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent of You by tabbykats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554096">The Scent of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykats/pseuds/tabbykats'>tabbykats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, Animagus, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Potions Class (Harry Potter), The Marauder's Map, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykats/pseuds/tabbykats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Tumblr prompt:<br/>Can you imagine Remus harping on Sirius all the time for smelling like a wet dog, and Sirius one day gets so tired of it that he just bathes himself in amortentia so he’ll smell like things Remus loves and then he just smugly gets up to Remus, “What do I smell like now?” and Remus just rolls his eyes like, “You smell like chocolate and wet dog, nice try covering it up.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was struggling over his homework when Remus first said it. Yeah, he remembers when all this madness first started quite well. </p><p>It was in their potions class, Slughorn was describing the properties of Amortentia when James made yet another remark about Lily’s strawberry-smelling hair. Sirius had rolled his eyes and shoved James who shoved him back. The shoving war had commenced and didn’t stop until Sirius tripped over James’ bag. He fell into the shelves behind him and James hadn’t helped by tripping over his leg.</p><p>They both got detention and cleaning up the mess they had created took two hours too long. </p><p>Now, Sirius was stuck in his room, trying to finish his homework. Lucky for James, Lily was willing to help him through it. She’d asked Sirius to join but the gesture James had made behind her back had him shaking his head. </p><p>Now, Sirius was bored out of his mind, exhausted from the day’s work and just about ready to turn in for the night. </p><p>He closed his eyes and fell off the bed when he heard the door opening.<br/>
“Unbelievable!” Remus yelled. “You’re already falling asleep when you probably still have three inches to write for today’s homework which is due tomorrow by the way!”. </p><p>Sirius groaned as he shoved his books and parchment under his blanket. “How do you know I have to do three more inches? What if I’m already done and you’re just underestimating my ability?”. Remus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Alright then, prove me wrong”. Sirius grinned. He took out his piece of parchment, holding it up proudly.<br/>
“Oh, deer” Remus remarked. “I have heavily underestimated your laziness since you’ve not even written a single letter on the paper”. Sirius laughed as Remus pushed him back onto the floor. “Honestly, what on earth am I gonna do with all you lot?” he chuckled lightly. </p><p>“Hopefully not desert us, wouldn’t be able to pass classes without you Moony”. Sirius declared as he jumped back onto his bed. Remus blushed a little.<br/>
“Doubt you’d even be able to feed yourself without my help mate”. Sirius ruffled Remus’ hair as he got up to collect his books”.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah whatever”. </p><p>Sirius sat down and began writing out the first sentence while Remus grabbed a book from the pile, flipping to a random page. The silence was interrupted by the sound of sniffing. </p><p>Sirius looked up from his quill and parchment to see Remus sniffing him.<br/>
Sirius crawled backward until he hit the bed frame.<br/>
“What the hell Moony?”. Remus lay back.<br/>
“Sorry Pads, it’s just you smell like a wet dog”. Sirius stood up.<br/>
“Piss off Moony, I do not smell like wet dog”.<br/>
“What’s going on here then?”. Sirius and Remus turned to look at a very disheveled James.<br/>
“You enjoy your time in the library then Prongs?” asked Sirius. James smirked as he ran fingers through his hair.<br/>
“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it. What are you guys up to?”. Sirius groaned.<br/>
“This git here says I smell like a wet dog”. James broke out laughing.<br/>
“Doesn’t he though?” Remus quipped.<br/>
James had to hold himself against the bed frame as he nodded, laughing. Sirius slapped the back of his head as he gathered his clothes to have a shower.<br/>
“Well, fuck you lot as well”. </p><p>Sirius had showered and made sure to both condition and shampoo his hair before stepping out. As soon as he entered his room he heard Remus mutter “ugh, what’s that smell?”. All eyes turned to Sirius. </p><p>“I had a shower” he stated simply before going over to his drawers. His eyes caught the sight of James and Peter snickering to each other as Remus walked over to him. </p><p>“Honestly, Sirius, what shampoo do you use? You smell awful!”. Sirius pushed past Remus.<br/>
“I smell perfectly fine! Your nose must be broken, probably from walking into that tree, I bet. He chuckled as Remus’ cheeks dusted pink. Suddenly his eyes seemed to light up as he turned to James and Peter.<br/>
“Guys, doesn’t he still reek of wet dog fur?”. James roared with laughter while Peter squealed at the comment. </p><p>Sirius groaned. “Whatever, I’m going to bed”. He lay down but before he could pull the blanket on, someone tugged it away from him. </p><p>He glared at Remus who just smiled brightly. “Mate, you still need to do your homework”. Sirius groaned, stuffing his face in a pillow. </p><p>“Wow Remus, you’re such an Angel” James joked. “Always reminding us to do our homework and letting us know when we smell bad”.<br/>
“Absolute Angel” Peter agreed, sniggering in the corner along with James.<br/>
“Thanks, guys, I try,” Remus said, beaming. </p><p>Sirius tumbled off his bed, reaching for his books. “Angel my ass, he’s the fucking devil”. Sirius spilled his pot of ink on himself when Remus hit him with a pillow. </p><p>The following day wasn’t much better for Sirius. When James spilled the contents of his cauldron on his robes in potions, Remus commented on how he smelled like a wet dog. At dinner, Lily had been aiming to toss her Pumpkin juice at James but it had landed on Sirius instead. Once again, Remus had commented on how he had smelled of wet dog. </p><p>On their trip to Hogsmeade that weekend, the four marauders made their way to the three broomsticks. </p><p>James ordered three butterbeers for him, Remus and Peter while Sirius got a firewhisky. Conversation was light, always somehow leading back to Lily’s stunning beauty whenever James spoke. </p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes when James started quoting some awful poetry. He glanced at Remus across the table who had his nose scrunched up, looking at Sirius.<br/>
“Something wrong?” he asked.<br/>
“Yeah, why the hell do you drink that stuff, it smells awful”. Sirius set his drink down.<br/>
“Shove off Remus, I’ll drink what I want”. </p><p>Thunder sounded and the rain suddenly grew heavy yet James continued on with his awful poetry. </p><p>Sirius heard Peter mutter under his breath “Love is definitely blind and deaf if Lily loves this git”. Sirius snickered but paused when James began climbing the table. </p><p>“For now and forever! Her red hair will enrapture me, her eyes will continue to hold stars but only for me for I will-”. Sirius shoved James off the table and they all laughed when James fell onto an elder woman, earning him a harsh slap.<br/>
“And that red mark on your cheek will let Lily know how much trouble you cause--he turned to Remus and Peter-- c’mon, this one’s drank too many butterbeers”. </p><p>They made their way outside, Peter and Sirius struggling to stop James from tripping on the cobblestone street. </p><p>Remus was the only one to remember to bring an umbrella that day. He held it over Sirius and James as best as he could. Peter and him having to make do with their hoods. </p><p>Thankfully it was no longer thundering but the rain was still pouring heavily. They stopped by their favourite sweets shop, dumping James on the floor as soon as they got in.<br/>
Sirius found a stack of Honeydukes chocolate and paid for it before tossing it to Remus.<br/>
“I know it’s almost your time of month Remus so use that carefully”. Remus hit him on the shoulder before taking out James’ invisibility cloak.<br/>
“You and Peter carry James, we’ll make it out of here before McGonagall finds us”. Sirius smiled.<br/>
“Or Lily”. At the name of the redhead, James perked up.<br/>
“My Lily! Where is she?”. Peter squealed with laughter as Sirius answered.<br/>
“She’s left your sorry ass now c’mon, you might be able to make it up to her in the commons”.</p><p>The reaction was instantaneous. James leaped out of their grasp and stumbled towards the direction of the passageway. They all laughed when he fell onto the floor and got a rather large lolly stuck to his hair. </p><p>“I’m coming for you my darling,” he preached as he grabbed Sirius and ran out, Peter and Remus struggling to hold up the cloak behind them so no one could see them leave. </p><p>As they were making their way through the passage, Remus commented, “Pads you smell like a wet dog”. Peter nodded in agreement as he struggled to hold up James. Sirus groaned but then an amazingly brilliant idea came to his mind. Slughorn had mentioned a potion just yesterday, one that would have Remus stop claiming he smelled of wet dog no doubt. </p><p>“You guys go,” he said with a wicked grin “there’s something I need to buy”. </p><p>Sirius ignored their excessive questioning as he left them with a very heavy and very drunk James Potter. </p><p>He made his way to a shop they had just passed by. This particular shop was one of Slughorn’s favourites. A shop that sold only the finest magical trinkets and potions for witches and wizards. </p><p>Sirius made quick work of buying what he was looking for and made his way back to the Gryffindor Commons. </p><p>He passed by a sleeping James who had laid his head on Lily’s lap. She was brushing her fingers through his hair while humming. The scene was a pretty picture, one James would’ve definitely framed had he been awake. </p><p>Sirius walked over to Lily, flashing the vial.<br/>
“Amortentia?” she asked. Sirius nodded.<br/>
“He’s still calling you a wet dog?”. Sirius nodded again. James laughed in her lap, having woken up.<br/>
“Sirius is a wet doggy but Amortentia can’t fix that smell, not for Moony”. Lily patted his head.<br/>
“Hush you” she grumbled before looking up at Sirius. “If you’re sure, but remember what Slughorn said, it’s very potent so only use a little bit!”. </p><p>Unlike James, Sirius heeded her advice, only putting a few drops into his bath before diving in. The water did smell amazing to him. Like woolen sweaters and chocolate. Sinking in some more, he could smell the library and the wonderful scent of the night air when he went running with Remus during a full moon. </p><p>After his bath, he pranced into the boy’s dorms, excited about finally outsmarting Remus in something. Peter was snoring while James was lying in bed, grinning like an idiot. </p><p>Sirius bounded over to Remus’, sitting on the side while the other boy read. </p><p>“So moony, what do I smell like now?”. Sirius was grinning ear to ear but Remus barely even looked at him when he answered.<br/>
“Honeydukes chocolate, firewhisky and oh let me think...wet dog!”. He yelled before slamming his book closed. Sirius’ eyes were blown wide. </p><p>“Honestly Sirius, did you even use anything when you had a bath? Even James’ sucky shampoo would’ve done the trick.<br/>
“W-wet dog?”. Sirius stuttered out. “You smell wet dog?”. Remus rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Frickin hell Sirius, you spend so much time in the bathroom only to smell the exact same”.<br/>
Still, in bed, James burst out laughing. Remus narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with you Prongs?”.<br/>
“Pads used Amortentia you twat!”. James fell off his bed laughing, startling a sleepy Peter. </p><p>Remus looked at Sirius, a deep blush covering his cheeks before he ran out of the room. </p><p>Rolling with laughter on the floor, James said “What you waiting for, Pads? Go get your wolf!” he cackled. </p><p>Sirius leaped up and out of the dorms. By the time he got to the portrait of the fat lady, however, he had lost Remus. He tried to track his scent when it finally hit him. </p><p>He was wearing Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. To Remus, it smelled of firewhisky and wet dog, him. To Sirius, he smelled old books from the library, chocolate, and woolen sweaters along with the night air. Remus.</p><p>Sirius searched the castle but he couldn’t find Remus. Eventually, he gave up, retreating to the Astronomy tower. </p><p>It was his place. His place to be when things were looking down. His place to be when he needed time alone to think. Today, however, someone had already claimed it.</p><p>Remus lay curled up on the floor, knees to his chest as he sniffled. His eyes looked up to the sky and from this angle, Sirius could see the stars reflected in them. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. </p><p>How could Sirius have never noticed that fluttery feeling in his tummy when Remus would chuckle at his jokes? Why did he always take so much pride when he managed to make the other smile or laugh? After a rough moon, he always always curled up beside Remus in their favourite armchair by the fire. He was always there to run his fingers through his sandy hair. Always there to help bandage his wounds and wipe his tears away. Why had he never noticed? Why had he never realized?</p><p>Sirius took careful steps to the center of the room. </p><p>“Moony?”. Remus turned around, immediately crawling back towards the wall when Sirius tried to step closer.<br/>
“Please just leave me alone, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean for anything to-, I didn’t - I-I’m sorry”.<br/>
“It’s okay Moony”. Remus furiously wiped his tears away.<br/>
“No, it's not, I shouldn't have fallen for you and I’m sorry please, can we just forget about this? Go back to being friends? I promise I’ll try to ignore it, to forget”.</p><p>Sirius sat in front of Remus. “I don’t want you to forget”. Remus finally looked up at Sirius, stars still shining brightly in his eyes. “Ask me what I smell Moony”. Remus seemed hesitant. “Go on Moons, ask me”. </p><p>Shaking slightly, Remus asked, “what do you smell, Pads?”. Sirius smiled.<br/>
“I smell chocolate and badly fashioned wooly sweaters--he grasped both of Remu’s hands--I smell musty old books from the library”. He brought them to his lips, kissing each finger. Remus’ gasped. “I smell the night air during a full moon when we go on our runs. Moons, I smell you Remus”. </p><p>Sirius wiped away his remaining tears just like how he had always done. He combed careful fingers through his hair like he always did to comfort Remus. For the first time, he looked into his eyes and moved closer. The kiss wasn’t filled with a fiery passion. It was sweet like the chocolate Remus loved and gentle like a cool breeze at night. Sirius pulled away, happy to see Remus finally smiling. </p><p>“I love you Remus” he declared. Remus wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close.<br/>
“I love you too, Sirius”. </p><p>They stayed in the Astronomy tower well into the night. They told each other stupid stories and Remus slapped him whenever he made an awful joke. They remarked on their previous times together and Sirius had the chance to tell Remus each and every thing he loved about him.<br/>
His list was cut short when they heard steps just below them. They swept out of sight and back into their dorms. </p><p>Though they tried to tiptoe through the dark quietly, they still had managed to wake up James.<br/>
“Bout time to you two got together, I was about to go fucking mental”. Sirius tossed a pillow at his face as he followed Remus to his bed. </p><p>When they approached the silk red covers, Remus tried to let go of his hand but Sirius wouldn’t allow it. “Sleep with me?” he asked. In the dark, pale moonlight being their only source of luminescence, Remus nodded. </p><p>They lay curled up close to each other. Sirius brushed fingers through the sandy head of hair nuzzled into the side of his neck. Remus had one arm over his waist, the other over his beating heart. </p><p>“I could get used to this,” he said before drifting off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>